


Katsuki's Boyfriend

by FuckingSadBoi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki-centric, Crushes, Discord has spoken(and it's terrifying), Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/FuckingSadBoi
Summary: Where I, horribly, write the story of Katsuki Bakugou and Leo Valdez.Or, where I make a crossover on a dare because of discord. God, I hate my life.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Katsuki's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Katsuki is a demigod, no quirks or stuff, son of Apollo (chance). He's friends with Nico, because hell yey, and will admit, Leo is somewhat cool.

Katsuki never forgot a face.

Ok, now just listen. It may sound fake, especially since he had nicknames for literally everyone. 

He knew them all, it was just names, too many fucking names, that he had any fucking problems with. 

He could see a face miles away and be able to tell you every exact detail. (Maybe he couldn't. But it was miles, so he wasn't exactly being very literal when he said it.)

But no matter how many times he was told a name, he couldn't fucking tell you their name.

It was why he had nicknames. 

Now those, they were easy. He created them, how ever unoriginal, and he knew every single one.

Of course, there were a few special cases.

Family, close friends, interesting public figures (whether well known or not), and in some rare cases, 

Crushes.

Now, Katsuki wasn't going to get all mushy and shit. Wasn't going to sing some sort of dumb ass ballet from Shakespeare or go off on a rant about how his eyes were such a chocolatey brown color that he wanted to soak in and how he could lose himself for hours in how excited they were every time they brought up building and the gleam in their eyes was enough to make him feel like he was flying everytime they looked his way and-

And maybe he should stop thinking.

The real point is, he was gay and needed help.

With that, briefly panick inducing, thought, he went to the only person who wouldn't shout bullshit about love and would instead tell him how to fucking handle this in a good, but probably not emotionally healthy, way.

Nico, fucking Ghost King, Di Angelo.

"Nico, I'm fucking gay and panicking." He said, throwing himself inside one of Nico's coffin-beds. Nico gave him a loud snort of laughter and responded with, "Mood."

Katsuki grumbled, kicking Nico as they walk toward him. "Not being fucking helpful."

Nico gave him a click of his tounge, rolling his eyes and grinning at the same time (somhow, in ways unbeknownst Katsuki couldn't even begin (and didn't want to) to understand). "What did I say about that language, young man. God, can you believe this. Young people these days."

"Nico, we're fucking children of greek whores. I think we've established this," Katsuki said, solemn and serious as he raised from the coffin. "Even god couldn't fix the fucking mess we live in. Also, we all fucking know if you didn't know about the greeks, you'd be a fucking atheist emo boy."

"Why d'ya have to call me out like that." Nico said, sitting down next to Katsuki. Swatting his head lightly as he repeatedly another quiet, 'language' to Katsuki. Katsuki only hummed softly, sighing as he thought.

"Anygays, back to me." He said, with a tiny huff. "I'm too gay for my own fucking good."

Nico let out a pitiful 'oof' and started running through Katsuki's locks with his hands. "Explain, my proud yet pitiful, Pomeranian child."

Katsuki ignored him, sighing as Nico massaged his scalp. "So you know Leo. Leo Valdez. The annoying, hyperactive, adorable, fucking little shit who won't stop trying to be my friend. He fucking made me a sword and I fucking panicked when my gay ass brain, ow-sorry, when my gay brain decided to be like,' hahaha how bout we give you a big, fat, gay crush on the boy right in front of you. Who is currently leaning over like an overexcited puppy to see if you like his gift which is perfect in every way, shape, and form. ' and I just dropped it and ran."

Nico winced at the story, and decidedly started massaging his head more than before in a show of his pity. Most tension left Katsuki but he still felt like he was panicking. "Well. First off, that's rough, buddy. Ow, don't bite me. We both know you laughed at that meme. And secondly, you need to apologize."

"What-", "I know, trust me, I know. You don't apologize to just _anybody._ But Leo is- he's like a puppy. And, like a puppy, he's a ball of energy and fluff. But doing something like that will probably have the puppy, sorry-Leo sad, upset, or confused. Maybe all of the above. He'll be hurt, so if you don't apologize, he'll be mad at you. I'd say hate, but Leo doesn't seem to hate anyone. But mad can be just as bad."

Right, Nico started (trying) to be better at advice after he started dating Will, who was his very wise (yeah, no) brother. This may be the one time he hates his best friend and brother's happiness. (Aside from whenever they decided to be lovey-dovey. That's gross.) 

Why can't they go back to the days Nico would tell him to just bottle up everything and tell Leo to fuck off.

But Katsuki supposed he had a point.

"I hate it when you're right."

\---

"Sup, Lava Boy." Katsuki said, hands in his jeans (He looked fucking amazing in them, thanks for asking) pretending his heart wasn't about to kill him. He stepped closer to where Leo was building something (it looked like another sword, with a kickass design too) and lowered his voice a little. "Just wanted to say um- sorry for leaving and shit. The sword was amazing, I just- yeah."

Fuck Katsuki was awkward.

But Leo just smiled at him, though he still looked a bit sad, or maybe mad (really, fuck emotions, useless bullshit honestly). "That's okay. It wasn't one of my best works, I get that you didn't-"

"Are you fucking serious, Valdez?" Katsuki asked, eyebrows furrowed slightly more than he probably liked. "It was amazing. And I'm not one to give out false compliments. Like, not even kidding, it was excellently crafted. Beautifuly carved handle, kickass design, and all around sharp fucking edges. It was perfect. Now you better get out of here with all that bullshit because you're damn good at this."

Leo was red (sick by the look of it) but smiling like crazy. He stopped forging the metal in favor of stepping closer, inspecting his face slightly. "Really? Like, do you mean that?"

"Of fucking course I am. Apollo's the god of many things, truth is one of them. And I never fucking lie." Katsuki scoffed, pointing a manicured finger (fuck off, he looked good bitch) at Leo's chest. Poking it as he talked. "Now do you accept my apology, or do I have to talk to Piper and have her tell me how to make this 15 times more dramatic?"

Leo sighed sarcastically. "You know, I just don't know." At Katsuki's eyebrow he smirked. "I suppose I could find it in myself to forgive you. But speaking of her, did you know that Piper is moving to New Rome and taking Jason with her. Like the nerve on her. Taking my two best friends to a far away land. Speaking of that actually, Frank recently said that we might go on a group trip to Hawaii. Cool, right? Yeah, you're right don't need to answer that. And also-"

"I'm going to be here forever, aren't I?" Katsuki groaned. Leo merely continued talking. "Oh, you have no idea. Anyways-"

\---

"It might have been, correction, _was_ a huge fucking mess." Katsuki said, sliding to sit next to Nico at his table. Nico hummed, a quiet and soft one, and asked him, "Was it him?"

"No, he was fucking perfect." Katsuki said, dead serious. "But that's why I fucking wish for his head on a spike. Making me go and _feel_."

Nico snorted quietly, and ate a spoonful of rice. His voice came out muffled, "Stop being a wuss and, I don't know, say something?" 

"Nope. Worst possible idea you've had. Ever." Katsui said, glaring with the heat of 100 suns (Also something he got from Dad) and flicked a spoon of peas at Nico. "What makes you think I'll tell Leo-"

"Tell Leo what?" The latino said, interrupting Katsuki's attempts of both ignoring him (and his feelings) and speaking of his gay crush. "C'mon, tell Leo what you were talking about."

Leo grinned that cheeky little grin that melted Katsuki's insides and moved into Katsuki's personal space. "C'mon hot stuff, tell me. Haha, get it. Apollo's son, hot stuff?"

At their blank stares, Leo just grinned. "Hot puns not appreciated, noted. Anyways, what's the sitch."

Nico groaned. "Please, never say that again. Like, ever."

"Over my dead body." Leo winked, which Katsuki laughed at only because he was absoloutely smitten, not because he made a death pun. "See! Someone appreciates me."

"Thanks sunshine!" Leo said, throwing his arm around Katsuki's waist, because he was shorter, and smiling. ( _Fuck_ him, he was so fucking crushing.) 

"Fuck I'm gay." And now he was dead. Inside of course. The fates had to be little whores (at the thunder he merely mentally flipped it off) and keep him alive. "Wait, I didn't- I mean- I, uh- Gay for you?"

"As entertaining as this is," Nico said, getting up to saunter (it totally is, Nico) over to Will. "I should probably give you guys some privacy."

"So," Leo said, grinning cheekily. "What's that you said about being gay for me?"

And Katsuki, never one to take _anything_ back, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

Ok, maybe Nico was right when he said he should have said something. 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything


End file.
